


Full of Surprises

by miinyuu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyuu/pseuds/miinyuu
Summary: Literally just a Taakitz smut fic involving some lingerie and the two of them being dorks who can't resist a good joke even in the middle of sex. Enjoy!!





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlwedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwedi/gifts).



> The lingerie described, in case anyone wanted a clearer visual: https://68.media.tumblr.com/a81e88d7b35bb754ebf8ad1bbe90266d/tumblr_or7k0duMAj1qhr4hvo1_500.jpg

A date invite from Taako always meant Kravitz was in for an adventure of some sort — for better or for worse. The elf liked to keep his surprise plans to himself until it was absolutely impervious that Kravitz knew what was going on; sometimes this led to a nice night in with a homemade dinner, sometimes it led to another class at the Chug’N’Squeeze, and sometimes it led to them watching shitty movies in the dorm living room until Magnus shows up and decides to join the party, Merle not far behind. 

The hallways of the Bureau of Balance dormitories were eerily quiet at times like this, most people out in the courtyard, shopping, training, getting food. Not many had an excuse to still be in their rooms at 4PM on a Tuesday. The sounds of Kravitz’s shoes echo down the empty hallway, making him wonder if it was really necessary he walked them at all rather than just teleporting in closer to the door — but rules were rules, and he’d rather not scare anyone again and get yelled at by his boyfriend’s boss. Again. 

Kravitz knocks on the door, looking down at his wardrobe for a moment, making sure his coat doesn’t have any wrinkles in it, that he’s looking fine and proper, and he’s met with a familiar voice through the door. 

“Come in!” 

Kravitz shoots a look at the door (which he only vaguely recognizes is an entirely futile effort), then turns the handle, stepping inside and finding himself greeted by an empty living room. 

“Taako?” Kravitz calls, and the response comes from the bedroom he knows to belong to the elf in question. 

“In here, pumpkin, make yourself comfy,” his usual singsong voice replies. 

Kravitz toes his shoes off at the door, though he opts to keep his coat on rather than slinging it over the back of a chair, not able to find a coat rack of any sort. He then stands around a bit awkwardly, eyes trailing aimlessly around the room that feels a bit more familiar now than it ever used to. He assumes Taako is still getting dressed, maybe fixing his hair, still fairly unsure if they’re going out or staying in. So he waits in the living room a bit longer, scratches an itch on his jaw, feeling a bit more out of place with each second that ticks by. 

“It take that long to get your shoes off?” 

Kravitz’s head turns back to the closed bedroom door, suddenly realizing he was expected to join him in there, feeling a bit embarrassed now for making him wait. He opens this door a bit hesitantly as well, unsure what will be waiting inside for him exactly. “Taako” was as specific as he could possibly guess. 

Though, perhaps if he thought about it a bit longer, one of his guesses might have indeed been Taako in a bathrobe, stretched out across the bed, posing for him like he is. “Heya hot stuff,” the elf grins. 

It’s a bit ridiculous, of course; that’s just Taako being Taako. The way his head is propped up on his hand, supported by the one elbow, the way the robe drapes over him to accent the shape of his body, the look he shoots him — okay, so Kravitz was a sucker for him no matter what he did. That was part of his charm, the unpredictability. 

“What’s… what’s this?” Kravitz asks, absolutely positive he’s not at all ready for the answer. 

“Your surprise,” Taako replies in a singsong. He’s grinning as he moves to stand up before Kravitz at the foot of his bed, hands holding the robe closed over himself still. Kravitz raises an eyebrow, just about to say something when Taako shrugs the robe off and drops it to the floor in one quick fluid motion. 

He is left standing before his boyfriend in nothing but a set of lingerie. It’s a deep red color with several different sets of straps, the look tied together with patches of flower designs: some around the collarbone that dip down the middle of the chest, some around the hips, and a little more that extend down one thigh. It’s fancy, a bit extravagant, and completely and entirely _Taako._ Even the way he stands before him, Kravitz realizes, is perfectly descriptive of him as a whole: one hip popped out, a hand resting on the opposite one, looking directly at Kravitz for his reaction. 

The bounty hunter raises both eyebrows now in surprise, eyes wide as he looks him up and down rather slowly, taking this all in. He can feel his face warm up just a bit at the sight, and he’s briefly thankful this isn’t something Taako could visibly pick up on through his dark skin. He could blush all he wanted and the elf would be none the wiser. However, his stunned silence was unfortunately equally telling. 

“Like whatcha see?” Taako asks, a smug grin plastered on his face already. 

“It’s very— I, ah,” Kravitz stumbles over his words. “It suits you,” is what he finally settles on, and Taako can’t help but laugh. It’s not a soft and flirty, ‘you’re cute’ sort of laugh, no, it’s a loud boisterous one, genuinely laughing at Kravitz (even if he does find this expression to be a bit cute). Still laughing, Taako closes the distance between them and lifts his arms to wrap them around Kravitz’s neck, not exactly on his tiptoes, though he does need to straighten his posture a bit more to kiss him properly. He blends one kiss into a second into a third, and he makes sure to press their bodies together as they do so, lips refusing to part especially now that the elf’s laughter has subsided, though they both still smile a bit into the kisses. 

Yet their smiles soon fade off, the two getting more and more into their little makeout session, Taako’s lips parting for Kravitz’s tongue. Kravitz’s hands reach for Taako’s waist on either side, but as soon as they touch the skin Taako pulls back from their kiss with a gasp, then immediately laughing. 

“Sorry,” Kravitz laughs along with him, “I forgot you don’t like how cold my hands are.” 

Taako places a single kiss to his lips. “It’s fine as long as you don’t sneak up on me with them!” 

“I snuck up on you? While in the middle of kissing you?” Kravitz asks, his voice still tinged with laughter. “You must be very imperceptive then.” 

Taako presses his lips together and gives Kravitz a rather blank, dead stare. “Hey, here’s an idea. Wanna quit being an ass for a second and just let me undress you already?” 

This earns another laugh from Kravitz, a quick peck to the lips, and a “Be my guest.” 

He can barely get the last word out before Taako’s lips are back on his, though their bodies aren’t pressed so tightly against each other this time. Rather, as Kravitz’s hands return (more carefully this time) to Taako’s waist, Taako leaves a gap between them for his own hands which begin undoing the buttons on Kravitz’s vest. Once he’s finished this they rather unwillingly break their string of needy kisses so he can help Kravitz remove his coat and vest, letting them drop to the floor not too far from Taako’s own haphazardly discarded robe. 

Taako’s fingers grab for Kravitz’s tie, pull him back in by it, pressing their lips hard together again before he begins to loosen the tie. The elf also undoes the top two buttons of Kravitz’s remaining dress shirt before tugging at the neck, making room as his kisses trail across his sharp jaw, down the side of his neck, Kravitz tilting his head the other way to make room for him. 

Taako presses soft kisses down at the crook of his neck as his hands pull his tie the rest of the way off, Kravitz’s hands settling on Taako’s hips, thumbs curling around the bands on either side of the lingerie that clings so well to his form. Taako kisses Kravitz on the lips a few more times for good measure as his hands work on the shirt buttons again, though he then breaks the kisses to throw in a small objection of sorts. 

“Hey, hun, wanna let me know why you had to show up here today with so many damn layers on? Really making me work for it here while you don’t have to do fuck-all to strip _me_ down.” Kravitz laughs, but before he can manage any sort of reply, joking or not, Taako continues. “I’m only on goddamn button number forty-seven here, just give me another ten minutes and we might be halfway there! You look great, but god, _at what fucking cost_?” 

Kravitz is still laughing when he replies, “Isn’t the striptease half the fun?” 

“No!” Taako exclaims. “No, you don’t get to be all smooth and charming when I’m pretending to be mad at you!” 

Kravitz laughs some more, this hearty, full laugh that Taako falls for every single time. He then tries to defend himself. “You never told me what we were doing tonight! I didn’t want to be underdressed if it was something fancy!” 

“Krav,” Taako says, placing a hand on Kravitz’s shoulder like he’s trying especially hard to hold his focus, a bit playful with the gesture, “I’m pretty sure you could wear the ugliest goddamn pajamas you own to our motherfucking _wedding_ and still not be underdressed. We weren’t voted ‘Most Fashionable Couple on the Moon’ for nothing, were we?” 

“We— what now?” Kravitz asks, the question equal parts words and laughter. 

“Yeah, not like we had a lot of competition, right?” Taako grins, but then practically interrupts himself with, “But wait, enough, enough of this shit! My whole point was that this was _taking too long!_ ” Taako then hurries to undo the last few buttons on Kravitz’s shirt, drop it to the ground, and kiss him yet again. 

The two melt right back into the kisses, and after a moment Kravitz is taking a small step inward, making Taako step back in turn. Soon enough the back of his legs hit the end of his bed, their kisses still not breaking, Taako’s hands on either side of Kravitz’s face. 

Taako knows that Kravitz is trying to get him to sit on the bed, trying to take a bit more control of the situation. He won’t have it. Not this time. 

Taako spins the two of them around suddenly, pushing Kravitz lightly by the shoulders so he sits at the foot of the bed instead before he even truly realizes what just happened. By the time he does he already has an elf straddling his hips, sitting on his thighs, holding himself up by both arms wrapped around his neck. 

They kiss again, deeply, little breaths and sighs mingling between their lips that hardly even part from each other, mostly just moving against each other, desperate for all they can get from the other. Kravitz runs his hands over Taako’s chest, fingers playing mindlessly with the flower detailing on his lingerie for a moment. Their tongues move against each other and Taako makes a small noise of pleasure into Kravitz’s mouth as his thumb runs small circles around one of Taako’s nipples. The cold touch of Kravitz’s fingers only adds to the sensation, doubled when his other hand moves to mirror the first. 

Taako’s response to this is to move his hips, roll them forward and back, pressed hard against Kravitz’s lap, motions that earn soft moans from the both of them mixed in among their messy, needy kisses. 

One of Taako’s hands then ventures down from Kravitz’s shoulders, following the length of his chest until he reaches the button on his lover’s pants, undoing it and slipping his hand inside. He rubs his palm against Kravitz through his underwear, feeling him already completely hard. Kravitz moans in response, the sound pouring right into Taako’s lips, and it drives him crazy. As he continues to touch him like this, even with the thin barrier still remaining, Kravitz can’t help but break their kisses and tilt his head back, sighing all the air out of his lungs, his toes curling up at the feeling. 

Taako immediately begins to place kisses on the exposed skin of Kravitz’s neck, from his jawline to his collarbones and back up, occasionally letting the kisses linger so he can suck softly on the tender skin, something that earns even more of a response from his partner. 

Taako gets up off of Kravitz’s lap to help him take his pants the rest of the way off, Kravitz then moving to lie on the bed properly, suddenly aware of the mound of pillows he’d conveniently forgotten Taako likes to keep on his bed. He lies his head on one of them and watches as Taako rummages through his dresser on the other side of the room. 

The elf soon returns with a small glass bottle in his hand, climbing back onto the bed and setting it on the mattress just out of the way beside them. He straddles Kravitz’s hips once again, less material between them now, moving their bodies together slowly as Kravitz places both of his hands on Taako’s bare thighs. Taako looks down at him and when they make eye contact it almost makes Kravitz a bit flustered — the look in Taako’s eyes so filled with longing, though Kravitz gives him the same sort of look right back even though it’s not quite as intentional. 

One of Kravitz’s hands reaches for Taako’s arm, pulls him in to hover over him rather than sitting up, Taako’s other hand landing on the mattress for support before he leans down to kiss Kravitz again. He raises his hips then too as he gets on all fours, and after a few kisses he pulls back to take Kravitz’s underwear off him. 

Once he’s back in his familiar position of straddling his lover’s hips, Kravitz sits up, places gentle, loving kisses to his shoulders. One of Kravitz’s arms sneaks its way around him to hold the small of his back as his kisses reach down a little further, Taako leaning backward to make more room, resting back on this arm for support. Kravitz’s kisses spread across Taako’s chest, only dodging the flower details and straps that hold the lingerie together. Soon enough he’s running his tongue over one of the elf’s nipples, tracing light circles around it before giving it a few little flicks with the tip of his tongue that make Taako gasp. Once his tongue moves to the other nipple it’s replaced on the first by his thumb, all of this earning reactions from Taako in the form of sharp breaths and his hips moving almost against their will in this familiar rolling motion like before. 

Eventually Taako decides enough is enough and that he needs to fuck Kravitz _right now_ , so he straightens his back up and leans in to give him just one more kiss to the lips, patience wearing thin through all this foreplay. 

However, Kravitz decides to steal a few extra kisses for himself, words mumbled between them. “That does… look… really good… on you,” he finally manages to say. 

“Damn straight it does, homie,” Taako says, and Kravitz can’t help but laugh, the sound of this coupled with his warm smile making Taako give in and share yet another string of kisses with him. That laugh was one of Taako’s greatest weaknesses, as always. 

Finally the kisses are broken once again and they readjust themselves, Taako leaning over to retrieve the small bottle he had set aside earlier while Kravitz lays back down, spreads his legs for the elf who then kneels between them. He uncorks the bottle and pours some of the oil from inside onto his fingers, spreads it around with his thumb. The vial is quickly recorked and set aside again only for Taako to lean in, hover over Kravitz as he gives him another kiss — just a few short ones to the lips before an extra is placed on his cheek instead. 

Taako’s hand lowers to reach down between Kravitz’s legs, trace a small circle on the outside that’s half teasing, half making sure he’s ready. Kravitz turns his head enough to catch Taako’s lips again with his own, and once the kiss breaks Taako slowly slips a bit of his finger inside. 

Kravitz gasps in a bit of air, holds it, sighs it slowly back out a second or two later. It takes a second (and a few more kisses to the corner of his lips from Taako) for him to adjust, but once he has he eagerly returns these kisses, showing he’s ready for more. 

They move like this for a while until Taako has two fingers inside, moving them slowly still but curling them inward with each motion. Kravitz’s back is arched and his eyes are closed, one hand gripping at the straps on the shoulder of Taako’s lingerie, said elf leaning in to place scattered kisses across his neck, shoulders, collarbones, jaw. 

Kravitz reaches a hand out to catch Taako’s wrist, the one that supports himself on the mattress, and he calls a soft, almost sighed, “Taako.” Their eyes meet and Taako takes the hint — his fingers slow and then stop, pull back out. He reaches for the bottle off to their side once more, but rather than opening it right away, Taako holds it in his fist and first leans in for more kisses from his lover. Kravitz is more than eager, leaning up into the first kiss or two, and before they know it their breaths are mingling with each other, with soft sighs and little pleas, tongues circling one another as hands wander, Kravitz reaching down to slip his hand inside the small flowery panties and take hold of Taako. They continue to kiss for a while longer as he strokes him, almost teasingly slow, only to end with him helping Taako take off this bottom half of the set, leaving the chest piece but tossing the rest over the edge of the bed. 

Kravitz then takes the bottle from Taako’s hand and opens it to pour some of its contents into his palm, reaching out to take hold of him again and spread the oil down his length. Taako takes the bottle and once it’s closed again he tosses it to the side rather carelessly, almost falling to the floor. 

As Kravitz touches him Taako bites his lip, looks down at him before he just _has to_ lean in and kiss him again. He can’t get enough. Their kisses are shaky and broken with Taako letting out a small moan here and there, getting used to the touch of Kravitz’s perpetually cold hands. 

Once Kravitz thinks he’s sufficiently worked up he lets go of Taako, lies back on the bed again properly, looking up at the elf. Kravitz raises his legs toward his chest and when Taako leans in they end up over his shoulders, Taako locking eyes with Kravitz just as he pushes in the first time. 

Kravitz gasps, tensing up and arching his back again, one hand gripping at the bedsheets to his side and the other reaching for one of Taako’s hands. Taako interlaces their fingers and waits a few seconds before he moves his hips again, out most of the way and then back in a little deeper than before. Kravitz’s grip on his hand holds tighter but soon he relaxes a bit, giving way for Taako to start to move in a bit of a rhythm, slow still as it may still be. 

As he continues to thrust into him Kravitz lets out one particular moan that takes the form of Taako’s name, a bit shaky around the edges but still clear enough for him to catch. In response Taako’s long elf ears lower just a little, something Kravitz has noticed happen before and found to be quite endearing, though at the moment he can’t truly pay it any mind. He just grips tighter to Taako’s hand as his hips move faster and more fluidly now, Kravitz reaching out his free hand for Taako’s neck. 

He pulls him in towards him so he can catch his lips, kisses messier than ever, Kravitz breaking the very first to gasp at the change in angle as Taako leans over him now. 

It doesn’t take long like this before Kravitz reaches his climax, head tilting back for Taako to place a few soft kisses to his jaw as he spills over his own stomach. Taako isn’t far behind, just a few more motions before he comes as well, Kravitz already staring up at him by this point with stars in his eyes. 

Kravitz settles his legs back on the bed once Taako pulls out of him, and Taako is quick to lean in, steal a few more kisses from his boyfriend now that they’ve finished. His kisses, however, are quick to trail downward this time, down Kravitz’s chest and onto his stomach, not-so-subtly licking up the mess he’d just made. Kravitz watches his every move, chest still heaving a bit as he comes down from his high. 

When he’s all done Taako moves so he’s hovering over Kravitz again, lips only inches apart, though rather than going in for yet another kiss, Taako opens his mouth to say something instead. 

But Kravitz cuts him off first. 

“If you mention Key Lime Gogurt, Taako, I swear—” 

Taako bursts out laughing, falling over to Kravitz’s side on the mattress as he holds his sides, even going as far as to kick his legs around a bit to add to the spectacle, the mound of pillows by their heads rattling around with the motion. This entire scene gets laughter from Kravitz too, though his is mostly at how ridiculous his boyfriend is than the joke itself. 

Once Taako has regained the ability to breathe properly he rolls onto his side, reaches a hand out to place it on Kravitz’s cheek, get him to turn his head a little further to the side so he can kiss him, light and happy with smiles still stuck to their lips. They follow it up with a few more once Kravitz turns on his side as well, laughter sneaking between them still. He reaches a hand out to touch one of the flowers on the lingerie Taako still wears on his chest, thumb running over the embroidery of it. 

“You are always full of surprises,” he grins. 


End file.
